summer camp
by Tilton Press
Summary: what happens when Sam meets pendragon at camp
1. Chapter 1

a/n: peals send in reviews I don't mind if you don't like it just tell me what to do differently. I rated it T to be safe but so far there isn't any thing that bad! Be wear of the mass kayos! Enjoy!

Samantha Esdon didn't like summer camp she actually hated it. She never got along with any one, she all ways had no friends. Every one thought her hobbies were quite strange, like the fact she spent most of her spare time reading case law! Like every year her evil parents made her go to the same awful hideous camp! To say the least Sam didn't like it.

This year Sam tried to convince her parents not to take her there by saying that they beat her there, it didn't work. As the consolers brought her stuff to the cabin she tried to convince them one more time! She pleaded "no mom I want to stay home! I heard to much physical activity is bad for you!".

At that moment a young dark skinned girl walked up to her put her hand on her shoulder and said "you'll love it here". Sam gazed right in to the strong warrior looking eyes and felt calm and like she actually wanted to be here.

Sam got settled in her cabin, said good by to her parents and went swimming. When she came back to the cabin she saw the strong worrier girl that clamed her down. For some reason she really though there was something special about her. Sam decide to introduce her self. She put out her hand and said "my name's Samantha but you can call me Sam "the strong warrior shook her hand and said "my name's Loor" Sam looked confused for second thinking back to pendragon she shook it out of her head, with the thought that most people haven't read pendragon only people on the internet.

The next day, the boys decided to play foot ball. Loor was sitting on a picnic table righting some thing when Sam sat beside her and said "what ch ya wrightin?

Loor glanced up and looked embarrassed and stumbled " um n-nothing".

Sam decide to change the subject and said "look at that boy over there", pointing at a handsome young man with wavy brown hair. "I think he's hot" sam knew if loor didn't like the formal way of socializing she might like boys, then Sam might not be totally lonesome.

Loor said "um.. ya" sort-of confused then turned away and continued righting. Sam sighed and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

In the after noon Sam got out of swimming lessons early because there was nothing the instructor could teach he that she already knew. So she got out of the pool and went to her cabin.

There she saw Loor and the boy from the game of football talking. I know talking doesn't sound bad but Sam always fallowed the rules and rule number one was no boys in girls cabins and no girls in boys cabins. Well there was a boy in her cabin with Loor! And to make things worse it was the guy she said was hot! All Sam could do was stand there with her mouth open.

It was an extremely awkward moment the "hot" guy said "my name is bobby pendragon".

Sam laughed and said sarcastically "ya and I'm Saint Dane!" Loor and bobby looked equally as shocked there was a moment of silence.

Then pendragon got his head back on and said "ok Saint Dane what's your evil plan this time?"

Sam laughed and said "really Loor from Zadda what's your real name?"

Bobby and Loor were surprised by this never in there wildest dreams would they have thought this conversation would ever happen. Someone who knew about travelers but they thought they weren't real. But she wasn't a traveler nor an acorolyght. An the same time Loor and Bobby said "how do you know"


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I know?" Sam asked. "What the hell is that kind of a question?" Loor and bobby looked equally confused. Sam needed to clear things up for references sake. "Um… haven't you read the "Pendragon" novels?"

Bobby quickly said "pendragon?" he seemed even more concerned than ever.

"You know written by D.J. McHale… um… mark and Courtney are acolytes…. They take care of bobby's journals."

Bobby grew from confused to angry he quickly snapped "I know what acolytes are! Just how do you know?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You mean it's real?"

"Duh" bobby immediately said.

Sam ran over to the book bag and threw them to Loor. She pulled one out it read "pendragon rivers of Zadda"


	3. Chapter 3

Loor examined the cover and began to laugh "this looks nothing like you Bobby".

Sam laughed as well "I know on the other covers he looks way cuter" Sam quickly covered her mouth as her face turned red.

Bobby and Loor laughed together. Which of course didn't help Sam at all, it only made it worse. Bobby noticed that although it was quite funny he had to make her feel better other wise she might blab to every one.

He took a step toward Sam put his hand on her shoulder and was about to calm Sam right down with his "traveler powers" when Sam freaked out! "no you don't Mr.! I DON'T WANT YOU USING YOU TRAVLER VOODOO ON ME!"

Bobby stepped back freighted, but before bobby or Loor could react (since they were in such shock) Sam walked away and murmured "freaks" also some thing along the lines of "I'm calling home"

Loor still had the novels, which was, what they were after, with out knowing.

The end

A/N ok, ok it might not be the end, But when I was first coming up with this story that's what I though how it would end. So… if I have some spare time I will Wright more! But just as a waning I might not finish. (Dun! Dun! Dun!)


	4. Chapter 4

Pleas don't read this unless you plan on not having an ending!

Bobby ran after Sam. he had to other wise she might tell. That would be the down fall of his beautiful territory the one he swore to protect every school day, there was no way he would let this happen, with out Saint Dane even helping.

Every step he took close was more and more difficult, like they were the same magnets, or her anger with him was repelling him away. He finally managed to get to her, he put his hand on his shoulder making her turn around.

When she saw who it was she was about to scream, the "voodoo" was what made her stay here there was no way that she would let that happen again. But, she glanced into his soft sweet eyes and he said in a soothing voice, don't worry, every thing is going to be alright. Those words felt just right, she stopped worrying and looked into the glorious dazzling travelers eyes and felt completely safe.

They held eye contact until Loor said/ coughed/ whatever "uhum" and bobby glanced over at Loor, then he shrugged, thinking "what the hell! I can't believe my self it looked like I was in love and in front of Loor! Oh my god I'm so stupid, what the hell happened"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam followed bobby back to the cabin.

Once they entered bobby, pleaded "pleas! Peals! Who ever you are, help us!

Sam rolled her eyes and answered in an upset furious and feisty kind of way "my name is Sam! SAM ESDON!" bobby stepped back, he was more afraid of Sam at the current moment then Saint Dane on a bad day.

Some thing all of a sudden snapped in Sam she looked much nicer, and the "I'm going to kill you" look changed into a pleasant, cheerful, "nice-to-see-you" look, and she answered the other part of the plead "of course I will help you, it's my duty as a citizen of second earth"

Bobby stepped back with wide eyes just about to run away like a woos. But Loor was there to calm him down. He looked into the beautiful girl/woman's (I don't know Loor's age and if she has hit puberty yet) eyes and started to relax.

Bobby was now confused more confused when the cats form Eelong (sorry if I spelled it wrong) could talk. More so when he first found out he was a traveler.

Loor said "well since you are in Sam, we better all sleep to rest up for saving second earth" Sam never would have in her wildest dreams imagined some one saying that. Besides maybe on a superhero show like justice league or teen titans! But they wouldn't have said "second earth" they would just say earth!

Bobby went to his cabin as Sam and Loor crawled in to bed. Even though it was 2:00 PM. Sam felt extremely tiered. She quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sam awoke, and saw Loor wasn't there. It was 8 AM and every one was getting up. But Sam was in panic, she went rushing to bobby's cabin walked right in when the guy's were getting dressed! She didn't notice.

She asked "is bobby here?" they were all to embarrassed that a girl was in their cabin to answer. She when pass every guy in there as they quickly as possible tried to cover up.

Bobby wasn't there.

She stormed out of the cabin not believing that they would have left her.

She knew where they'd be. Out where the caves are, she thought "there must be a flume out there" she ran and ran trying, to ketch up. There was a slight chance she could ketch them.

When she arrived at the caves she knew she had to keep her ears and eyes open to see any activity.

It was dark and gloomy there even though she was above ground. She followed the little trail leading to the cave. As the trial wound and bended, Sam was still worried.

She finally got to the entrance of the cave took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

She entered the abandoned cave and flowed the passage. It was eerie and creepy, she was still focused though she didn't notice her closerphbia (it was quite cramped, if you were ever in a cave you would know) she didn't notice the chill on her spine, she didn't notice the eyes watching her.

All of a sudden she heard the words "second earth" by a voice very much like bobby

a flash of light swept her eyes and she began to run as fast as she could towards the light in the inter weaving tunnels.

One minute after the flash she met the flume. She didn't stay to inspect she just screamed "second earth" and ran in with out thinking.

A/N muhuwahaha! I ended it hear to bug you hahaha! (not really it's just a good chapter ending, look at D.J he has awful drop offs.)


	7. Chapter 7

no rocks fell nothing, when Sam went through the flume. she just saw the eerie scenes.

The journey took about 1 minute. she arrived in the building, she knew where she was, like depicted in DJ's books she was in the abandoned home. She went upstairs and found her way out.

As she walked she got more and more confused. "how come the building didn't come down, how come the cave wasn't destroyed?"

she knew she had to find Loor and Bobby. They would know, the books were out of date, they were old, so they would know more than her. The next book that was about to come out was about Quillian. Not second earth.

She walked on the side walk looking for a character, like Mark or Courtney, they would know where Loor and Bobby would be.

she suddenly saw Andy Mitchell, she recognized him by his signature bad look.

She yelled out "Andy! Andy Mitchell!" he turned around and saw a girl he never met

he thought "what the hell? Who is she?"

Sam quickly ran to Andy. And asked "do you know where mark would be?" she didn't ask the where about of Courtney because for all Sam knew she didn't want to be apart of it, also it would look meagerly fishy! Especially since Andy already saw the journals.

He answered like as if she was stupid and crazy "at school of course"

Sam murmured "uh-ya right. Um, could you take me there?"

Andy rolled his eyes and said "well... I don't have anything else to do."

A/N he he ho ha! it will get so good wait for the next chappie! I know I know this one is rather dull, just a little puzzling due to the flume stuff but trust me this is just the beginning! Muhuwaha!

It be the calmy be for the stormy


	8. Chapter 8

Andy began to walk and showed Sam her way to the dreaded school, even though it wasn't hers she still hated going to any form of school.

She was bit nervous of what she would say, because she was only in elementary school, but she was always told if she whore the right out fit she could look 20.

When they arrived, Sam tried to look and act as much of as a "grown up" as she could she had an image of how marks mother looked like and stuck with it.

She walked into the office with authority, and asked the secretary "could I see my son mark diamond, he has a doctors appointment." She didn't know if in high school they did that kind of thing, you know calling kids to the office to go home. But it was worth a try.

The sectary nodded and said over the PA "Mark Diamond to the office, Mark Diamond"

In 5 minutes, mark arrived in his greasy glory.

When Sam saw him, before he could react, she said "come on mark time to go." And she grabbed on to his hand and pulled him out of the office before he could react.

When they got out side, Sam faced mark towards her; he was surprisingly as tall as her. She looked at him straight in the eye and asked "where's bobby and Loor"

He looked suspicious and he asked "who are you?"

She stepped back, and stopped thinking authority and said "Sam, Sam esdon."

All of a sudden he seemed much taller.

Mark stepped bake and said "stay away saint Dane"

Sam was officially confused.

She stood on her tiptoes, imagining saint Dane was much taller and though about his look, and tried to make herself look like him.

"And she said nope. Defiantly not saint Dane."

Mark's eyes grew so big that they looked like they were going to fall out.

She put up her hands in the W position to say what. When she looked at her hand.

It was pale and had the "saint Dane suit" on she took a step back ward and looked and mark again.

She turned around about to run away when she saw bobby Loor, and what looked like Sam come her way.

A/N muhwaha!

told you! hehe!


End file.
